


He's A Bit Of A Fixer-Upper

by gabrielnovakgoestomyschool



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Bucky, WS!Bucky, dont worry Steve's not with hydra, handler!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielnovakgoestomyschool/pseuds/gabrielnovakgoestomyschool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Winter Soldier, many of Hydra's weapons end up with S.H.I.E.L.D. Including the Winter Soldier. The duty of assessing the asset is given to Steve Rogers. Train, watch, and decide how much the asset is worth. And if he is loyal. </p>
<p>(AU where Steve and Bucky didn't know each other growing up, but still grew up close to eac other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's A Bit Of A Fixer-Upper

He took the folder in his hands. Stark had everything all computerized, but Steve still liked to read his missions on paper. Harder for people to hack, to steal. He opened it, looking over the main information.

“The Winter Soldier? The man who almost killed both of us?” he questioned, incredulous. Fury barked out a laugh.

“The very same,” Director Fury confirmed. “When HYDRA came crashing down, we ended up with a lot of things. Weapons, information. And him. What little we’ve been able to learn about him has been included in your mission debriefing folder. What we need from you, now, Captain, is to figure out what this guy is made off. He's trained to follow orders. We think that because he's under us now, he should listen to the orders that we give him. He's obviously talented. But we need to know if he's gonna snap or stay."

"That sounds an awful lot like S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to keep a man a slave. And I don't like the sound of that. I fought against things like that."

"And what," Fury asked, "would you rather us do? Unleash the assassin with the metal arm on D.C.?" Steve frowned. Better him than anyone else, he supposed. 

"Fine. I want complete control and command over all of this, though." A silent stare down lasted for minutes, before Fury nodded. 

"Understood, Captain. You can have full access to the Winter Soldier project. Now get to it."

\--

The Winter Soldier. Real name- unknown. Apparently, no one at Hydra cared enough to record it. But the man had practically grown up down the street from Steve. A grade ahead of him, from the age that was recorded. Hell, he'd been one of the soldiers in the first battalion he'd saved. Well, he would have been. He was left behind. He'd been changed, just like Steve. It was a much less potent dose, but it changed him. With years of torture, pain, and brainwashing, he became the Winter Soldier. They took his arm, chopped it off, and replaced it with the robotics he had now. He obeyed orders perfectly, never asked a question. There were more details, disgusting and gorey, of how his handlers treated him, trained him, tortured him. Steve didn't care to read it. It seemed like they did it more for fun than for order. 

His mission was to see what the Winter Soldier was made of. How he worked, how much use he would be to S.H.I.E.L.D., if he could be trusted. To train him using S.H.I.E.L.D.'s way. Basically, Steve's mission was to become the Winter Soldier's handler. 

He took a deep breath, before pushing the door open. In the room stood a man about his height. He was stockily built, about Steve's height. He wore the same black suit he'd worn when he had attacked Steve. He stood at the ready, hands behind his back, eyes staring straight forward. 

"Easy, soldier."


End file.
